Parsecs Apart
by twentytimes
Summary: Because I'm Reylo trash, I wrote the sex scene everyone wants to see. I'm not proud of it, but it had to be done for my own sanity. It takes place almost immediately after the events of The Last Jedi, could practically be a post-credits scene.


He could sense her standing on the other side of the door as he stood under the shower, rinsing off the day's sweat and grime. He let her stew there for a moment, impatiently tapping her foot, eyes closed and arms crossed, before turning off the water and getting out. She wasn't happy to be there, but he was happier than he'd ever been to realize their Force connection was still this strong despite Snoke's death.

"Why am I here?" she asked him, eyes scrunched tightly closed. He laughed a little to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist in deference to her modesty.

"You can open your eyes now," he told her, clearing his face of how happy he was to see her, so she didn't get the wrong impression.

"What? -Kylo, cover up!" she exclaimed, shutting her eyes again as fast as she'd opened them.

"I'm wearing a towel, as you've requested before." He smirked a little, knowing he affected her as much as she did him.

"Get dressed!" She frowned at him.

"You're the one who keeps showing up when I'm in the shower. I'm beginning to think it's on purpose." He smiled, since she couldn't see it anyway. He had certainly been thinking of her when he was in the shower.

"I'm not doing this. I did not decide for this to happen. Again."

"Snoke's dead."

"That's my point, why are you doing this? I've made it clear we're not on the same side."

He paused to consider if it was his own doing that had brought her there - but no. He wasn't strong enough to do it on his own. He might have reached out unintentionally, but for her to be before him now, she had to have reached back. He took a few steps forward - how strong was the connection?

"Rey…" he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. She stiffened, but didn't move away. "Do you… miss me?"

"Definitely not."

"I miss talking to you."

"I'm not that naive anymore, it's not going to work a second time."

"You're the only one who really sees me." He stroked her arm and she shuddered without opening her eyes. The connection was strong, all right. He could feel her breathing. She knew he was sincere, but she was still mad. He did the only thing he could think of and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, eyes still closed. "Are you alone?" he whispered, and she nodded. He picked her up and brought her over to his bed. She felt surprisingly solid, and he wondered if he'd managed to pull her all the way to him. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on his floor. She shivered, and he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close against his chest. She opened her eyes now to look up at him, unsure of what she was doing, and he could read the desire there. They could figure out their differences later, he wasn't going to waste this moment. He let her stare into his eyes, meeting her searching gaze with a calm one of his own, until she finally leaned forward and kissed him.

He undid her belt and she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowing him down momentarily with another kiss. He slid a hand down over her breast, brushing it with his thumb, then grazing her stomach and heading down into her pants, making his intentions clear. She moaned with desire as he penetrated her with his finger and he could feel how wet she was already. As she leaned back and relaxed, he tugged her pants down the rest of the way with his mind and then kissed her, capturing her next moan. She was ready. He sat down on the edge of the bed and scooped her up onto his lap. She opened her eyes again, confused by the move.

"I want you to see me." She ran her hands down his chest and stopped at the towel still wrapped around his waist. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "if you want the towel off, you just have to ask."

She blushed. "Take it off."

"You sure?"

"Take the towel off, Kylo."

"I like it when you call me Ben." He let her see his smug smile as he lifted her up, dropping the towel and standing with her legs wrapped around him. He swept his desk clear with the Force and sat her on the edge, nudging her with his erection. She reached down to wrap her hand around him, and he let out a sigh of relief that her touch felt so solid and real. He pushed her legs a bit further apart and entered her as she leaned back. Grabbing her ass, he pulled her closer to him, pushing as deep in her as he could before beginning to stroke back and forth. He was gratified to feel her gasp slightly once he was all the way in, and whisper his name.

"Ben."

"You need me," he told her as he felt her tighten around him. Her breathing was heavy, as was his. She bit her lip, not wanting to admit it, and he slowed his pace until she looked at him.

"Ben, please…" she begged him.

"I'm not going to make you cum until you say it. You want me. You need me."

"I need you, please…"

That was all he wanted to hear. He sped up again, holding on to his own orgasm until he felt her shudder and shake, filling her with his cum and for once feeling that the Light side of the Force, the life-giving side, might be something he really grasped, as he collapsed on top of her.

As their breathing returned to normal, he wondered if this might help her persuade her to join him. Surely, she understood now that they were meant to be together, needed to be together. It was wrong that they remained on opposite sides.

He turned his head to look at her and for once, found him staring at him first. He tenderly brushed the hair out of her eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"This changes nothing, Kylo," she whispered, as she blinked out of his room and back across millions of miles of space.

He sighed and got himself a glass of water, staring at the spot she had been only moments before.


End file.
